A Time of Mothers and Daughters
by Master of the Tamers
Summary: Late mother day story with two version! Look inside each story for summeries. Sqeuel to Day of the Hearts and Night of the Creature.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yo, you know I don't own digimon or any of their characters, but that wouldn't stop me from massing with them.

Me: Yo, the Master here to tell y'all that I'm bringing you another one of my fixes in what I have named the minor holiday series.

Me (Doing a quick scan of the room): Now to most who had read the other two in this series, this one's going to be a little different. But don't worry it starts everyone's favorite Ice Queen literally turn Wildcat.

Rika (Stomping into the room): DID I JUST HEAR THAT RIGHT?

Me (Eyebrow raised in surprise): You must have sensitive hearing or something like that.

Rika (Angrily grabbing me by my shirt): Don't beat around the bush! I know what you're planning!

Me: Really? So tell me, what am I planning?

Rika: You're planning one of those holiday stories that involve that Gogglehead and myself being turned into cute hairballs.

Me (Grinning): Well, that's partly true, but Rutako is just a side thing in this story.

Rika (Eyeing me suspiciously): Are you kidding?

Me (Shaking my head): No, I'm being totally honest. It actually stars you and your mother.

Rika (In shake): WHAT?

Me (Nodding): Oh yes, it suites the holiday perfectly.

Rika: ANYONE BUT HER! I'll rather be paired up with Gogglehead! Heck, I'll even put up with that long ear poor excise of a comedy act. But her, I don't think so!

Me (Bored): You done with your whole drama queen act?

Rika (Panting): Yes and I'm going. But I'll be watching.

Me (Watching Rika leave): I have got to remember that one. Okay, now that you know one of the things that are different in this story, I'll let you in on the other one. I created two different versions of this story and couldn't decide which one to post. So, I'm putting both of them up. You can decided which one you like the best. Oh and before we get this thing started, look at the summaries at the beginning of each story.

**SUMMARY**: Rika is dreading this coming weekend because of a certain holiday. But before her nightmare is to begin, a secret is revealed that might just change everything.

A Time of Mother and Daughter:

Version one

The musty night of May quickly came over the city of Shinjuku, Japan. Most decent fork was getting ready for a nice and peaceful night of well-earned rest. Familiars were settling down and reliving their day with their loved one. Independently own shops were closing their doors and getting ready for the next day.

This was also the time when the creature that's aren't normally seen in the light of day also emerged. These creatures of the night roam the streets as if their own it. They wonder around, doing what most creatures do.

One of these creatures wasn't roaming the street or looking for food like the other. This creature was staring at a certain family owned business. It stared at the building lonely, waiting for the prefect moment to strike and have some fun.

(Inside of said building)

Takato Matsuki, the unofficial leader of the digimon tamers, lay uncomfortable on his bed, trying not to move his injured arm. In the pass few mouths, a long has happened to this young boy that had greatly changed his life, even more then when he became a digimon tamer.

To start things off, around Halloween, Takato had learned about a family curse that has been in the family see his great, great, great grandfather. This curse could be call unique in the least. It doesn't react like any other curse out there.

When a member of the Matsuki family turns 14, the curse activates and causes the body to emit a strange odor that can't be detracted by a human. But a member of the feline family can small it for a mile away and that's when the troubles starts. When a cat scratches a Matsuki, they will transform into a prefect copy of the cat that scratch them. After a week of being stuck in that form, the Matsuki would have the ability to change into that form at will, but like everything in this world, it comes with a price.

During the week, the Matsuki is trip; they can pass on the curse on to anyone they scratch. That's how Takato's parent actually meant and fell in love. Takato had a similar event in the week of his curse, but his was different. After his long time crush and love of his life, Rika Nonaka heard his story, she did a very out of character move and willingly had herself marked and changed into a Gatomon, a cat-like digimon. It was on that night, that a gogglehead and an ice queen began seeing each other.

Now most would think that would be the end of it, but when you're a digimon tamer that just a happens to be able to change into a digimon, things gets worse before they get better. On the day of hearts, Takato wanted to seal the deal and became boyfriend and girlfriend, but fate seem to have a twisted sense of humor. A powerhouse digimon named BlackWarGreymon emerged from the digital world and challenged Takato and his partner, Guilmon, to a mortal dual. The pair didn't have a choice in the matter and quickly merged to the legendry knight to fight.

It soon became all too obvious that BlackWarGreymon had the edge in the fight as he slowly back Gallantmon into a corner. Rika, who has been hiding and watching the fight, was praying with all of her heart that Gallantmon would emerge the winner. Somehow Rika was caught in the line of a black tornado and would have gotten badly hurt if Gallantmon hadn't used his body as shield. He was sucked into the black vortex and probably would have meant his end, but fate twisted sense of humor kicked in and both tamer and digimon survived. That's when Rika got mad and merged with her partner, Renamon, and finished off the virus with a mighty swing.

Things continue to go down hill after that. Takato had shield Guilmon with his own body, but was severally hurt in the process. He was rushed to a hospital. Rika had never lift his side until they reached the hospital and were forced apart. She spent the most of the time hiding how worried she truly was. When she was told that her special Gogglehead had fallen into coma, her world shattered into pieces.

Rika felt like she would never recover from the shock, but one simple card with meaningless words changed that. That card renewed her will and she was determined to wake her sleeping beauty up. And thanks to a strange thing that was called a soul merge, she woke Takato up. She had also lift her mark on her Gogglehead.

"I sure do wish I was out with Rika, instead of cooped up in here," Takato said lonely and let out a light sigh.

In these pass few mouths since being "curse", Takato had gotten into a little hobbit with the so-called Ice Queen. He would hang out with his friends a little after school, go home for dinner and then the real fun begins. He would change into his Gatomon form and hurry over to the park. Once there, he would eagerly wait for his wildcat. He even got used to all of her little scares she like doing when she makes her scene. The two "cursed" tamers were then spend half of the night just horsing around, acting like the children they should be. Then there's the fact that Takato would sleep the night away in his cursed form, giving him more then enough room for a peaceful night's rest. That was partly reason why Takato was having trouble sleeping.

Takato let out another light sigh before closing his eyes and trying his hardest to get some sleep. He tried thinking soothing thoughts to ease his mind and an image of Rika popped into his head. More images began flashing through his mind of his girlfriend and it wasn't long before the young man was put into a lit slumber.

Unknown to the brown haired tamer, a certain "creature" has been watching him this entire time. It was waiting for the prefect time to make its move and that time just happens to be now.

The "creature" sled opened the unlocked window and stealthy jumped into the desk. It tiptoed on all four to the edge of the desk, which just happens to overlook the bed that Takato sleeps in. It stared intently at the person on the bed, a loneliness hidden deep within its eyes.

This "creature" would only admit this to a small bunch of close knitted friend, but it really, really missed Takato. It misses all of the little play "dates" they had together and it misses all of the along time with this certain person. The "creature" truly and honestly missed the injured person it was looking at.

All of those thoughts were quickly pushed aside as a trick quickly began taking shape. It grinned a playful smile when the plan was fully ready. The "creature" grabbed its tail, which had a fuzzy crown at the end, and held it above Takato's nose. It bush it's crown against Takato's nose very lightly and then pulled it away. In response, Takato twitched his nose, which cause the "creature" to grin more. It repeated the process, but this time, it lowed its crown down a little. It pulled its tail away just as Takato bushed his hand against his nose. The "creature's" grin blossom across its face as it once again began blushing its tail against Takato's nose. Takato's face bunched up as he tried to sub-consciously hold back a sneeze. It didn't work.

With a light sneeze, Takato woke up half way. Dizzily looking around, he wondered what woke him up when he just gotten to sleep?

"Well, it's about time," a familiar voice said in mock anger. "I was getting bored waiting for you to wake up, Gogglehead."

Hearing that voice calling him that name, snapped Takato into full consciousness and the young man blush madly. He slowly turned his head to the source of the voice and blush deeper when he saw whom the voice belong too.

Rika, in her Gatomon form, stood on the edge of Takato's desk with her paw against her "hip" and tipping her one of back paw impatiently. She was hiding her playful grin under her strain face. Takato were instantly overcome with joy and all reason left his brain. He said the first thing that came to mind.

"Umm, Rika, why are you here so late?" he asked nervously.

"I was just bore lately and decided to make fun of you, Gogglehead," the so-called ice queen said in her usually manner.

For anyone who understood Rika talk would be able to translate that sentence in a heartbeat. Basically she was saying that she missed Takato and wanted to see him. Takato would have gotten the jiff of that if he weren't so fluffy in the head at the moment.

"So, Gogglehead, tell me. What's life like in the big house?" Rika asked in a semi playful voice, her grin returning somewhat.

"W-W-What b-b-big house?" Takato asked nervously.

"This place of course," Rika said, jumping from the desk onto Takato's stomach.

The ashy colored Gatomon got herself comfortable on her boyfriend's stomach and pretend to fall asleep. She made sure to keep her face hidden, so Takato wouldn't see her playful smile. Takato, by now, had a face redder then any tomato. He stared down at the beauty on his stomach and gulped. He gathered all of his courage and slowly raised his good hand over Rika. He kept it there as he took a quick breath to calm his nerves. He knew what he was about to try would probably make him a scratching post, but it would be worth it.

With a heavy sigh, Takato slowly began lowing his hand down to rest it on Rika's back. Ever so slowly the hand want, like it was a ticking time just waiting to go off. Closer and closer the hand came. He was a few inches from putting his arm on his dream girl when suddenly Rika's head snapped up and their eyes meant.

For the longest time, both tamers stayed like that. Neither moved a muscle. Both keep their eyes on the other. They quickly fill into a comfortable silence, from which neither wanted to break.

Takato suddenly lost all of his courage and look away first. Rika frown angrily when Takato looked away. She was enjoying the comfortable atmosphere they always seem to have when they're together and had miss it with Takato being lay up all this time. She was almost tempted to use Takato's face to sharpen her claws, but stop when she saw the fading marks she lift behind last time.

"Oh, look, mother's day is coming up," Takato, blurted out nervously.

Rika looked at the calendar on Takato's desk and her frown deepened. It was true. Mother day was in the next two days and that meant only one thing. And Rika wasn't looking forward to it either.

"Umm, Rika, are you all right?" Takato asked nervously.

When the young tamer saw the look in his girlfriend's eyes, he thought he might have said something wrong. Now, Takato mat not be the sharpest tool out there, but he had a good sense of one feelings, especially when it's someone he care every deeply for. Plus, he knows a little bit about how well Rika and her mother get along.

Rika continue to stare at the date on the tare away calendar in a mix of anger and loneness. In the deepest, most close off section of her mind, Rika wanted to spent time with her mother on mother's day, but the more tougher, tomboy side of her wasn't looking forward to the day at all. Mainly because like most holidays, Rumiko Nonaka make such a big deal out of it, that it usually makes Rika's stomach turn.

"It's nothing, Gogglehead," Rika finally relied, looking at her boyfriend with that cold mark she wears. "And I think I'm blowing."

Rika stood up on all fours and turned towards the opened window. She jumped from the bed to the dusk and would have lift if Takato didn't pull one gussy move. Without even thinking, the goggle wearing boy snapped out his good hand and lightly grabbed Rika by her tail. Rika stood up on her back legs, her face nothing more then an emotionless mask.

"If you know what's good for you, Takato, you better let go of my tail," Rika spoke in such a cold tone of voice that it sounded like it was ice covered.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," Takato replied bolder then he was feeling.

Rika snapped her head around and gave Takato her fiercest glare. Takato flinched slightly when he saw the glare, but he was determined to find out what gotten his girlfriend so upset. Rika continue to burn a hole through Takato, hoping he would get the message and let her leave.

"Please, Rika, all I want to do is help," Takato pleaded in his sincerest voice.

Rika glare at Takato for another minute, sigh and then drop her glare. She nodded her head and Takato smiled his trademark goofy smile. He let Rika's tail and the ashy feline jump back onto the bed. She got comfortable again, looking at Takato. Without even thinking, Takato put his good arm around Rika in a loving embrace.

"It's just that every mother's day, my mom likes to spend the entire day with me," Rika said coldly.

"It that a bad thing for you?" Takato asked curious.

Rika sigh as she rested her head on her front paws and looked towards Takato's wall. Our injured tamer waited with much patience for his girlfriend to talk. Rika stared at the wall for a few more seconds before sighing again and looked at Takato. The chestnut hair boy could see the mix of anger and solemn hidden behind her cold stare.

"It wouldn't be if she didn't want to go all of those fancy cloth shops or to get matching hair dos. Or get our nails down or stuff like that. It's just makes me mad when she does things I don't like to do," With each word that came from Rika's mouth, she was growing more anger.

Takato saw this and decided to calm her down before she gets to anger and causes another scene. He slowly moved his hand from his girlfriend's back up to her lift ear. He began rubbing it in the same way Rika did when she first find him in his cursed form. Rika felt her ear being rubbed just the right way and tried to her hardest not to give into the feeling building in her throat. She soon gave into the sensation and a soft, soothing purr came deep within her throat. The second Takato heard his girlfriend's purring it started to make him sleepy.

"Maybe this mother's day would be different," Takato muttered sleepily, his eyelids slowly dropping.

Rika was also being effect my Takato's gentle hands and she was also going to sleep. Takato had since stopped his rubbing and wrapped his arm around Rika once more, making it impossible for the were-digimon to escape. Like it really matter at this moment. Rika was to far gone to leave if she wanted.

_I hope you're right, Gogglehead,_ Rika thought dizzily and then fell asleep.

(Next day)

The early morning sun slowly rose to greet the new day with its golden rays. The rays of the sun slowly made their way into the still opened window of Takato's bedroom. They slowly crept along the floor, making connected with the snoring Guilmon near Takato's bed. The large digimon didn't even flinch a nose hair as the sunrays worked it way pass him and up to the bed. As the ray creep up the bedside, a figure suddenly appeared in the glow of the sun.

"I have a feeling I would find you here," A soft famine voice said.

Renamon stared at the sleeping couple, a small smile on her lips. When she first woken up and find Rika's bed empty, she had a strong feeling as to where she would find the wildcat.

"For all your talk, you can sure be a softie when you want to be," Renamon mused softly to herself.

The vaccine digimon looked at the clock located on Takato's desk. It was 8:35 in the morning. Renamon looked back at the ashy Gatomon and decided she better get her home before Rika's mother and grandmother gets up. She reaches for Rika, but stop suddenly. A devise prank suddenly popped into Renamon's head. She debited if she would play it or simply take Rika home. She decided to have a little fun and play her prank. She moved Takato's clock just enough so Rika would get a clear view of it. She then get Rika a firm, quick shake. The ashy feline moaned lightly as she started to stir from her slumber. Renamon then put on an out of character grin and faded into thin air.

Rika slowly opened her eyes and dizzily look around for whatever woke her from nice rest. When she saw no one, she was about to go back to bed, when she noticed the clock on the desk. She snapped fully awake when she notice what time it was.

"WHAT!" Rika exclaimed in surprise.

She jumped up, throwing off Takato's arm and waking him up in the process.

"What wrong, Rika?" he asked dizzily when he notice Rika scurrying to the window.

"I have to get home," Rika replied in near panic.

"Why, it's Saturday," Takato said sleepily.

"Yeah and it's the day my mother doesn't have to go to work until noon, so she wants to spend time with me," Rika said quickly. "So, see you later, Gogglehead."

The ashy Gatomon then leapt out the window before Takato could ask another question. Takato stared at the place where his girlfriend was for about a minute before mutter an okay and dropped his head back onto his pillow.

Rika scaled the Matsuki family bakery and hurried across the rooftops. From not to far away, a certain yellow digimon watched all of this with a small grin on her lips.

"This would teach her not to sneak out in the middle of the night," Renamon said in a motherly voice and then vanished into thin air.

Rika ran with all of her might across the rooftops. She didn't want to call Renamon because she didn't want to get found out about leaving without telling her. She just wanted to get home before she was found out.

Rika knew she had a long ways to go, so she pushed herself beyond her natural limits. The rooftops she was running on, where nothing more then blurs to her eye. The people on the streets were just ants, scurrying about. But she didn't notice any of this. She was to busy trying to get home.

It's a good thing that since Rika became "cursed", she had created an internal map of the entire city and knew all the best routes to take. She actually made it more in less then 15 minutes. She would have patted herself on the back for making such great time, but she was in too much of a hurry for anything like that. She jumped through her opened window and landed right on her bedroll. Looking quickly at Renmaon's own bedroll confirmed that the humanoid fox was still sleeping peaceful or so she thought.

_Well that's a good sign,_ Rika thought in relief. _To bad I don't have time to work out of these stupid knots out of this stupid fur of my._

During her ran back here, Rika had worked up a fine sweat. All the sweat had dripped onto her fur and with the brisk morning air had caused the sweat to dry quickly and it made a few knots in the fur.

"Oh well, it only pinches," Rika muttered to herself and closed her eyes.

She concentrated on her human form and a mental picture formed in her head quickly. She could see her ashy hair, her slightly fine skin and her developing figure. Three green glowing claw marks became visible and she felt the all to familiar tingling sensation sourcing through her.

Suddenly the door to Rika's room opened and Rika's mother stepped into the room. "Now, Rika dear, I know you'll like to sleep in on Saturdays, but I want to spend some times with…you." Rumiko trailed off as she watched a very unusually sight.

She watched as a strange digimon was growing in her daughter's room. Its legs extended and grew thicker as a torso grew out to support them. Paws became feet and toes. Arms grew longer as shoulders became stronger to support them. Claws shrunk and divided into fingers. Whiskers retracted into her face as her face pushed in, making it appear more human. The long ears quickly shrunk into the head and soon disappeared.

The digimon almost looked human, expect for the ashy fur, strange glows and the long tail sticking out from behind it. The digimon also had figure of a developing woman. Suddenly the fur began shrinking quickly into flesh and soon all that was left was the tail on this humanoid creature. Soon the tail quickly retracted into the spinal cord, leaving only the floating, blue glowing tail ring. The ring quickly shape shaft into the classic shape of Rika's D-Ark and the glow faded.

Rika opened her eyes and spun around quickly. She snatched her digivice out of mid air before it had a choice to fall. That's about the time she became aware that she wasn't along in the room. She looked up into the stun and shaken face of her mother.

"Mom?" Rika asked in surprised.

"Ri-ka," Rumiko gasped before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and fell float onto her back.

Rika watched as her mother faint onto her back with a mix of fear and pity. She was always afraid that her family would one day find out about her secret and she would have to face the music. She was actually a little surprise that she least this long. She also pity her mother because she has first hand experience when it came to her transformation.

With Takato being laid up all this time, she also became restless and would do anything to pass the time. Not to long ago, she became curious about how her transformation went and decided to watch it first hand. She used her mother full-length mirror to do it and she had to admit, it was an intense sight to be held. It took everything Rika had just to keep herself awoke after she watched herself change into her Gatomon form.

As the gravity of the satiation began to sink in, Rika began worrying. She knew how much her mother over reacts and that was one of the main reasons why she kept this a secret for so long. That and this "cruse" was something very special to her.

"I hate to quote something for my goggleheaded friend and his dinoboy partner, but aww nuts!" Rika exclaimed.

(Some time later)

After Rumiko had woken up from her fainting spell and Rika had explained to her that what she witness wasn't a dream, things started to go down hill. She had explained everything to her entire family after that, her grandmother included. Everyone set at the dinning room table, taking in all of this. Seiko was quietly sipping at some tea, thinking her thoughts over carefully. Rumiko on the other hand was a completely different story. She was sobbing loudly and muttering things like her poor baby and stuff like that.

Seiko moved her cup of tea from her mouth and put it onto the table. She then looked at granddaughter with a gently gaze. "So, you're telling me that when members of Takato's family turn 14, they go through this strange curse that will turn them into a cat for one week if scratch by one?"

Rika in a very uncharacterized move, nodded meekly. She was afraid for once in a very long time. She was afraid by her family's reaction from her little secret.

Seiko returned the nod and grabbed her tea. She took one quick sip from it and put it back on the table. "And when a member of Takato's family is cursed, they can pass on this curse to another?"

"Yes," Rika answered timidly. At this moment she felt more like a five old year being scolded for coloring on the wall, instead of the strong willed, independent person she is now.

"Well, as far as curses goes, this one is strange curse," Seiko said simply and finished her tea.

The elder then got up from the table to get another cup of tea, leaving mother and daughter along. Rika meekly looked at her sobbing mother, waiting for her to say something, anything that might take the tension away. But Rumiko just sat there, sobbing. In some sense, Rika felt bad from keeping her "curse" a secret for so long, but the other half just wish her mother would stop her balling.

"Umm, mom, listen, I sorry about keeping this from you for so long," Rika said slowly.

"Why did you tell me that you have became a freak?" Rumiko asked through her sobbing.

_Freak?_ Rika thought with a mix of anger and pain.

Now if anyone else would call Rika a freak, she would just beat the crap out of them. But hearing that from her own mother hurt a lot. And when Rika felt hurt, she gets anger.

"Did you just call me a freak, mom?" Rika asked coldly.

"You know I didn't mean it like that, Rika," Rumiko replied, her sobbing subsiding slightly. "It just that you're…"

"WHAT?" Rika yelled angrily, jumping to her feet. "DIFFERENT? WELL IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICE MOTHER! I HAVE BEEN DIFFERENT FOR A LONG TIME NOW!"

"Rika, peace I didn't mean it like that either," Rumiko said, trying to reason with her daughter.

"THEN WHAT IS IT, MOM?" Rika asked, her anger now mixing with sorrow. "IS IT BECAUSE I'M NOT THE DAUGHTER YOU WANT? IS THAT IT, WELL?"

"I don't know, Rika," Rumiko replied hesitantly.

"Well that's not good enough, mother," Rika stated more calmly. "That's why I didn't want to tell you, because I knew you wouldn't understand."

Rika then stormed out before anything else could said. Rumiko stay glued into place, feeling confuse, lost and hurt. Rika had never talked to her like that before. But thinking back on it, she did realized she blurted something out that probably hurt Rika just as much as all that yelling Rika did.

"What have I done?" Rumiko asked herself solemnly, tilting her head down.

"Well you have called her own daughter a freak right to her face, that's what," Seiko replied calmly as she took a seat with a fresh cup of tea.

"But I didn't mean it like that," Rumiko whispered solemnly.

"Rumiko, what if I called you a failure after all you're successes at being a model?" Seiko asked gently.

Rumiko look at her mother with hurtful eyes and replied quietly," I'll been hurt badly."

"Yes, and that's how Rika felt when you can her a freak," Seiko said softly and took a sip from her tea.

Rumiko stared at her mother, feeling overwhelmed by all of this. She looked at the table and gripped her head tightly. Memories of all the times she forced Rika to go shopping with her or when she forced her to go to a photo shoot when she clearly didn't want to go. Other times, like when she didn't come for Parents day at her school and many, many other times come rushing back to her like a raging bull. She realized just how bad of a mother she has been.

"I know what I did was wrong, but I didn't know what else to say," Rumiko said solemnly. "I just wish that sometimes I didn't feel like such a stranger to my own child."

"Rumiko, every mother feel like that once in their lifetimes," Seiko said gently. "I did and so did mother."

"I know," Rumiko replied solemnly. "But I have felt like that since Rika was a child?"

The famous model let out a heavy sigh and look toward the ceiling. She recalled the day Rika was born. It was the most happiest day of her life. She remembered that she made a promise to love her new daughter with all of her heart and soul. And looks like she didn't keep that promise one bit.

"I just wish I can hold my daughter like when she was a baby," Rumiko muttered solemnly.

"We all wish that, dear," Seiko said sincerely. "But I'm sure everything will work out in the end."

"I hope you're right, mother," Rumiko muttered sadly and got up.

She then walked out to the front lawn to clear her head, while Seiko stayed behind to finish off her second cup of tea.

Unbeknown to either adult was that Rika had listened to their entire conversation. Now it was her turn to feel like dirt. She had to admit, some of those things she said was a little harsh to her mother, but she needed to hear that. But now, listening to all of that, she realize just how much her mother was suffering from all of this as well. And now she felt bad for the way she acted toward her mother. She then realized she could care less what her mother thinks of her.

"Not like I care though," Rika said coldly and turned toward her room. But deep within her heart, she knew she would come to regret this decision later on.

(That night)

Rika, in her Gatomon form, roam the night streets of the city, trying not think about all that has gone on this day. Through out the rest of the day, she found herself coming back to the event of morning and try as she might, she couldn't let them go. She had tried everything and anything to get her mind off of that morning. She tried sharpening her card playing skills and playing some of her old video games, but that didn't work for long. So when night came, she quickly changed into her Gatomon form and left.

She had roamed the streets for the past three hours and it did little to help. She eventually came to the Matsuki bakery and consider bugging Gogglehead. He was always good when Rika needed to blow off some stream. But decided this was something she needed to handle along. So with a heavy heart, she lift. She roamed the streets once more with no real place to go. She eventually came to the park and decided to go to her favorite thinking spot to try and clear her head. Her favorite thinking spot just happens to be one of the largest trees in the park and she was currently in it, looking down at the park with unfocused eyes.

_Why am I acting like this?_ Rika mental asked herself.

Usually, she was only comfortable with her emotions when she was with her special Gogglehead, but this time it was different and it scared her. It was something about the tone of her mother's voice that seem to strike a cord in Rika. It was like Rika was truly looking at her mother for the first time in the longest time. It was truly confusing her and she didn't like it much.

"Something on your mind, Rika?" A soft voice asked.

Rika looked to her right to see Renamon, sitting on the branch that Rika was on. The fox was staring up at the clear, night sky, looking completely at ease. Rika only wish she could feel like that.

"It nothing, Renamon," Rika said, trying to sound like her usually self.

"If it's nothing, then I'll go," Renamon shrugged lightly and got to her feet without even tilting. She turned to leave when…

"…Renamon do you know anything about family?" Rika suddenly asked.

"Hmm," Renamon looked over her shoulder and stared intently at her tamer. "I have said this before, but digimon don't have parents. We're either born into a village or into a fighting tribe. But some are unlucky and are all alone since they're born."

"And what about you?" Rika said softly.

Renamon let out a light sigh suddenly and retook her seat beside Rika. She looked up at the stars once more and didn't say a thing. Curious, Rika looked at her partner and saw something she knew all to well reflected in Renamon's eyes. It was loneness. An emotion Rika knew all to well.

"Listen, Renamon if you don't want to talk, I wouldn't mind," Rika said in a very out of character way.

"When I was born, I was along," Renamon said. "But luck was with me because I was soon found by a tribe of Renamon. When you're part of a tribe you usually look out for yourself, only getting help when needed. But this tribe was different, they treated each other like brothers and sisters."

Rika listen eagerly to Renamon tell. She could see the loneness in her partner's eyes grew and another emotion was starting to emerge and began to mix with it.

"When I first join them, they treated me nicely, giving me shares of their spoils," Renamon said softly. "I soon find myself as I am now. When I fought, I fought for my brothers and sister. It gave me a warm feeling when they were proud of my skills and progress. Then came that night I will forever regret."

Renamon closed her eyes and placed her paw on the place where her heart is. She was now having a battle within herself. She was fighting all of those long buried memories and the bad feelings that came with them. And she was loosing too. After a moment she opened her eyes and stared at Rika. The "cursed" tamer could see the regret and loneness so clear in her partner's eyes that it scared her.

"I was out looking for food when I happen upon an ultimate level digimon," Renamon voice was just barely above a whisper. "We got into it and I won firmly easily. I didn't know at that time, but he was injured and close to death anyways. After that I became cocky and often became reckless when I fought. Then came the time when I thought I was strong enough and challenged the leader of the tribe for control."

Renamon suddenly flashback to that fateful night. It was raining hard on that night, but Renamon didn't care, she wanted to fight her leader so bad. She could remember seeing her brothers and sisters looking at her in shame and pity. They actually thought she didn't stand a choice, but she will prove them wrong.

Renamon quickly shook her head to clear these lurking thoughts away and looked at her eager tamer. "The fight was very one sided in the end. The tribe leader was much stronger then I first thought and she put me in my place faster then I knew. I was beaten within an inch of my life, but she didn't finished me off. Instead she just expel me from the tribe and lift me for died. It still a wonder that I survived after that at long. But I did and I made a vow to grew strong and never let my pride control me again."

With her story over, Renamon once again closed off that part of her past, never to reopen these wounds again. She once again stood to leave Rika to her thought.

"That's a fine story Renamon, but I don't see how it's help my problems," Rika said harshly.

"I let my pride rule me and in the end I lost the best things in my old life," Renamon replied calmly. "Think about that for a while, Rika?'

And with that, Renamon jumped from the tree branch without even making it vibrate. Rika watched as her partner disappeared into the shadows of the night and then looked back at the park. She began thinking about all she just learned from Renamon's past and realize just how alike they truly were. But unlike Renamon, Rika wasn't good with dealing with emotions, so how can she solve this problem.

Suddenly Rika remembered something she heard from her mother and an idea quickly formed around it. This would take more courage then when she confessed her feelings for Takato, but she made up her mind and there was nothing that could stop her.

The ashy Gatomon jumped from her tree and hurried off. She needed to talk to someone before she could executed her plans.

(Mother's day…inside of Rumiko's bedroom)

As the first rays of the morning sun peeked into the bedroom of the world famous model, said model was sound asleep. She was having a nice dream and didn't want to wake from it. She was dreaming that she was spending the day with her daughter and both were having a grand old time.

The door to Rumiko's room opened quietly and someone stepped through it. That someone closed the door just as quietly as it has opened it and stare intently at the sleeping person. It notice the pleased smile on the model's face and was a little hesitant. It only lasted for about a second and then got down on all fours and stealthy mode it's way over to her. It got onto Rumiko chest and whispered into her ear.

"Happy mother's day, mom."

Rumiko started to stir when she heard the voice, whispering in her ear. She slowly opened her eyes to allow them to adjust to the light and what she saw was a little surprising.

It was Rika, in her very so cute Gatomon form. She was wearing a hot pink bow around her neck and a tag with something written on it. At first Rumiko thought she was still dreaming, but one quick pinch to her side confirmed that she was awoke.

"Rika, what are you doing?" Rumiko asked in confusion.

"I just thought I could greet you on mother's day, that's all," Rika said in a slight higher tone of voice.

Rumiko couldn't help but smile at hearing her daughter's voice sounding so different and yet so similar. She then notice what was written on Rika's tag. In simply black letters was the words…**hug me**.

Rumiko didn't know what to do, so she just decided to get with the flow. She slowly took her hands out from under her sheets and wrapped them around her daughter. Rika didn't do what Rumiko was expecting her to do. She leaned into the hug instead of fighting against it. Rumiko was surprised by this, but quickly got over it and pulled her daughter closer to her.

"I'm sorry for yesterday," Rumiko whispered softly into her daughter's ear.

"I know, mom, I know," Rika whispered back.

"And thank you for giving me the greatest gift a mother could ever ask for," Rumiko said lovingly to her daughter.

"You're welcome, mom," Rika said with just as much love as her mother.

From behind the bedroom's door, Seiko and Renamon listened in on the entire thing. Both were pleased that those two had finally patched things up.

"You know, Renamon, I was surprised when Rika came to me, asking for help," Seiko whispered to her follower ease dropper.

"Deep down, Rika has good heart," Renamon said with a small smile. "She just needed a kick in the rear to get started."

"Yes and I really must thank the boy who help start all of this with a simply curse," Seiko said happily.

(…)

Me: Okay everyone, I have finished this one, but I don't know if I'm going be able to get the second one up tonight, but I'll see what I can do.

Rika (Anger): THAT'S WAS THE MOST LAMEST STORY YOU HAVE EVER CREATED!

Me (Shrugging): Well we'll just let the reader decided on that one.


	2. Version: 2

Me: Here the second one. Now the first half may seem the same, but it pick up after it.

**Summary:** On the day before Mother's day, an accident happens at Rumiko's job, that leaves her near death. Only Rika has the mains to save her mother, but will it come with a prize.

A Time of Mother and Daughter:

Version two

The musty night of May quickly came over the city of Shinjuku, Japan. Most decent fork was getting ready for a nice and peaceful night of well-earned rest. Familiars were settling down and reliving their day with their loved one. Independently own shops were closing their doors and getting ready for the next day.

This was also the time when the creature that's aren't normally seen in the light of day emerged. These creatures of the night roam the streets as if their own it. They wonder around, doing what most creatures do, hunting for food and surviving.

One of these creatures wasn't roaming the street or looking for food like the others. This creature was staring at a certain family owned business. It stared at the building with a sense of loneness. It was waiting for the prefect moment to strike and cause some mischievous.

(Inside of said building)

Takato Matsuki, the unofficial leader of the digimon tamers, lay uncomfortable on his bed, trying not to move his injured arm. In the pass few mouths, a long has happened to this young boy that had greatly changed his life, even more then when he became a digimon tamer.

To start things off, around Halloween, Takato had learned about a family curse that has been in the family see his great, great, great grandfather. This curse could be call unique at the least. It doesn't react like any other curse out there.

When a member of the Matsuki family turns 14, the curse activates and causes the body to emit a strange odor that can't be detracted by a human. But a member of the feline family can small it for a mile away and that's when the troubles starts. When a cat scratches a Matsuki, they will transform into a prefect copy of the cat that scratch them. After a week of being stuck in that form, the Matsuki would have the ability to change into that form at will, but like everything in this world, it comes with a price.

During the week the Matsuki is trip, they can pass on the curse on to anyone they scratch. That's how Takato's parent actually meant and fell in love. Takato had a similar event in the week of his curse, but his was different. After his long time crush and love of his life, Rika Nonaka heard his story, she did a very out of character move and willingly had herself marked and changed into a Gatomon, a cat-like digimon. It was on that night, that a gogglehead and an ice queen began seeing each other.

Now most would think that would be the end of it, but when you're a digimon tamer that just happens to be able to change into a digimon, things gets worse before they get better. On the day of hearts, Takato wanted to seal the deal and became boyfriend and girlfriend, but fate seem to have a twisted sense of humor. A powerhouse digimon named BlackWarGreymon emerged from the digital world and challenged Takato and his partner, Guilmon, to a mortal dual. The pair didn't have a choice in the matter and quickly merged to the legendry knight to fight.

It soon became all too obvious that BlackWarGreymon had the edge in the fight as he slowly back Gallantmon into a corner. Rika, who has been hiding and watching the fight, was praying with all of her heart that Gallantmon would emerge the winner. Somehow Rika was caught in the line of a black tornado and would have gotten badly hurt if Gallantmon hadn't used his body as shield. He was sucked into the black vortex and probably would have meant his end, but fate twisted sense of humor kicked in and both tamer and digimon survived. That's when Rika got mad and merged with her partner, Renamon, and finished off the virus with a mighty swing.

Things continue to go down hill after that. Takato had shield Guilmon with his own body, but was seriously hurt in the process. He was rushed to a hospital. Rika had never lift his side until they reached the hospital and were forced apart. She spent the most of the time hiding how worried she truly was. When she was told that her special Gogglehead had fallen into coma, her world shattered into pieces.

Rika felt like she would never recover from the shock, but one simple card with meaningless words changed that. That card renewed her will and she was determined to wake her sleeping beauty up. And thanks to a strange thing that was called a soul merge, she woke Takato up. She had also lift her mark on her Gogglehead.

"I sure do wish I was out with Rika, instead of cooped up in here," Takato said lonely and let out a light sigh.

In these pass few mouths since being "curse", Takato had gotten into a little habit with the so-called Ice Queen. He would hang out with his friends a little after school, go home for dinner and then the real fun begins. He would change into his Gatomon form and hurry over to the park. Once there, he would eagerly wait for his wildcat. He even got used to all of her little scares she like doing when she makes her scene. The two "cursed" tamers were then spend half of the night just horsing around, acting like the children they should be. Then there's the fact that Takato would sleep the night away in his cursed form, giving him more then enough room for a peaceful night's rest. That was partly reason why Takato was having trouble sleeping.

Takato let out another light sigh before closing his eyes and trying his hardest to get some sleep. He tried thinking soothing thoughts to ease his mind and an image of Rika popped into his head. More images began flashing through his mind of his girlfriend and it wasn't long before the young man was put into a lit slumber.

Unknown to the brown haired tamer, a certain "creature" has been watching him this entire time. It was waiting for the prefect time to make its move and that time just happens to be now.

The "creature" sled opened the unlocked window and stealthy jumped into the desk. It tiptoed on all four to the edge of the desk, which just happens to overlook the bed that Takato sleeps in. It stared intently at the person on the bed, a loneliness hidden deep within its eyes.

This "creature" would only admit this to a small bunch of close knitted friends, but it really, really missed Takato. It misses all of the little play "dates" they had together and it misses all of the along time with this certain person. The "creature" truly and honestly missed the injured person it was looking at.

All of those thoughts were quickly pushed aside as a trick quickly began taking shape. It grinned a playful smile when the plan was fully ready. The "creature" grabbed its tail, which had a fuzzy crown at the end, and held it above Takato's nose. It brush its crown against Takato's nose very lightly and then pulled it away. In response, Takato twitched his nose, which cause the "creature" to grin more. It repeated the process, but this time, it lowed its crown down a little. It pulled its tail away just as Takato bushed his hand against his nose. The "creature's" grin blossom across its face as it once again began brushing its tail against Takato's nose. Takato's face bunched up as he tried to sub-consciously hold back a sneeze. It didn't work.

With a light sneeze, Takato woke up half way. Dizzily looking around, he wondered what woke him up when he just gotten to sleep?

"Well, it's about time," a familiar voice said in mock anger. "I was getting bored waiting for you to wake up…Gogglehead."

Hearing that voice calling him that name, snapped Takato into full consciousness and the young man blush madly. He slowly turned his head to the source of the voice and blush deeper when he saw whom the voice belong too.

Rika, in her Gatomon form, stood on the edge of Takato's desk with her paw against her "hip" and tipping her one of back paw impatiently. She was hiding her playful grin under her strain face. Takato were instantly overcome with joy and all reason left his brain. He said the first thing that came to mind.

"Umm, Rika, why are you here so late?" he asked nervously.

"I was just bore lately and decided to make fun of you, Gogglehead," the so-called ice queen said in her usually manner.

For anyone who understood Rika talk would be able to translate that sentence in a heartbeat. Basically she was saying that she missed Takato and wanted to see him. Takato would have gotten the jiff of that if he weren't so fluffy in the head at the moment.

"So, Gogglehead, tell me. What's life like in the big house?" Rika asked in a semi playful voice, her grin returning somewhat.

"W-W-What b-b-big house?" Takato asked nervously.

"This place of course," Rika said, jumping from the desk onto Takato's stomach.

The ashy colored Gatomon got herself comfortable on her boyfriend's stomach and pretend to fall asleep. She made sure to keep her face hidden, so Takato wouldn't see her playful smile. Takato, by now, had a face redder then any tomato. He stared down at the beauty on his stomach and gulped. He gathered all of his courage and slowly raised his good hand over Rika. He kept it there as he took a quick breath to calm his nerves. He knew what he was about to try would probably make him a scratching post, but it would be worth it.

With a heavy sigh, Takato slowly began lowing his hand down to rest it on Rika's back. Ever so slowly the hand want, like it was a ticking time bomb just waiting to go off. Closer and closer the hand came. He was mere inches from putting his arm on his dream girl when suddenly Rika's head snapped up and their eyes meant.

For the longest time, both tamers stayed like that. Neither moved a muscle. Both keep their eyes on the other. They quickly fill into a comfortable silence, from which neither wanted to break.

Takato suddenly lost all of his courage and look away first. Rika frown angrily when Takato looked away. She was enjoying the comfortable atmosphere they always seem to have when they're together and had miss it with Takato being lay up all this time. She was almost tempted to use Takato's face to sharpen her claws, but stop when she saw the fading marks she lift behind from last time.

"Oh, look, mother's day is coming up," Takato, blurted out nervously.

Rika looked at the calendar on Takato's desk and her frown deepened. It was true. Mother's day was in the next two days and that meant only one thing. And Rika wasn't looking forward to it either.

"Umm, Rika, are you all right?" Takato asked nervously.

When the young tamer saw the look in his girlfriend's eyes, he thought he might have said something wrong. Now, Takato mat not be the sharpest tool out there, but he had a good sense of one feelings, especially when it's someone he care every deeply for. Plus, he knows a little bit about how well Rika and her mother get along.

Rika continue to stare at the date on the tare away calendar in a mix of anger and loneness. In the deepest, most close off section of her mind, Rika wanted to spent time with her mother on mother's day, but the more tougher, tomboy side of her wasn't looking forward to the day at all. Mainly because like most holidays, Rumiko Nonaka make such a big deal out of it, that it usually makes Rika's stomach turn.

"It's nothing, Gogglehead," Rika finally relied, looking at her boyfriend with that cold mark she wears. "And I'm blowing this pop stand."

Rika stood up on all fours and turned towards the opened window. She jumped from the bed to the desk and would have lift if Takato didn't pull one gussy move. Without even thinking, the goggle wearing boy snapped out his good hand and lightly grabbed Rika by her tail. Rika stood up on her back legs, her face nothing more then an emotionless mask.

"If you know what's good for you, Takato, you better let go of my tail," Rika spoke in such a cold tone of voice that it sounded like it was ice covered.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," Takato replied bolder then he was feeling.

Rika snapped her head around and gave Takato her fiercest glare. Takato flinched slightly when he saw the glare, but he was determined to find out what gotten his girlfriend so upset. Rika continue to burn a hole through Takato, hoping he would get the message and let her leave.

"Please, Rika, all I want to do is help," Takato pleaded in his sincerest voice.

Rika glare at Takato for another minute, sigh and then drop her glare. She nodded her head and Takato smiled his trademark goofy smile. He let Rika's tail and the ashy feline got comfortable on Takato's desk. Takato also got himself comfortable and waited for his girlfriend to talk

"It's just that every mother's day, my mom likes to spend the entire day with me," Rika said coldly.

"It that a bad thing for you?" Takato asked curiously.

Rika sigh as she looked up at the ceiling. Takato waited patiently for Rika to continue on her won free will. After a moment Rika looked back at her boyfriend and Takato could see the mix of anger and sorrow in her eyes.

"It wouldn't be if she didn't want to go all of those fancy cloth shops or to get matching hair dos. Or get our nails done or stuff like that. It's just makes me mad when she does things I don't like to do," With each word that came from Rika's mouth, she was growing more angry.

Takato saw this and decided to calm her down before she gets to angry and causes a scene. He thought about rubbing her ear in the same way as Rika did when she first found him in her curse form, but he couldn't reach her ears. So, he'll have to settle for the next best thing. He slowly reached for Rika and when his finger touched one of Rika's legs, he brought her into his bed with one swift motion. The ashy feline gasped in surprise as she was thrown onto Takato's bed. Her surprise was quickly overcome with anger and would have yell at him, if he hadn't started rubbing her ear just right. Caught off guard again, Rika didn't have time to put up a defense and she was quickly purring like a kitten. Takato continue to rub his girlfriend's ear until he thought she was completely calm down.

"Maybe this mother's day would be different," Takato muttered softly in the ear wasn't rubbing.

_I hope you're right, Gogglehead_, Rika thought, frowning sadly.

She then noticed the clock next to the calendar. It said 12:45 Am. Her eyes widen ever so slightly as she remember what today is. She then forced herself free from Takato and jumped into the desk.

"Did I do something wrong?" Takato asked, frowning sadly.

"No, Gogglehead," Rika said quickly. "It's just that I should be getting home soon."

"Why? It's Saturday," Takato said confused.

Rika groan lightly and said," Yeah and my mother don't go to work on Saturday until noon. She like spending time with me when she off."

Rika then bolted out of the window before Takato said anything. She did stop though to close the window and wave good-bye before she hurried off. Takato return the wave and lay back into bed. He quickly got comfortable and immediately fell back to sleep.

(That afternoon at Rumiko job)

Everyone at Nonaka's Studio was busy setting up for the next photo shoot. Well, almost everyone was hard at work. One member of the work stiff was just lying against a wall at the far end. This mid 20-year-old man was dressed in some black Jeans, a long sleeve navy shirt, and red shoes with a tool belt by his side. His name is Yugi Grarl and he just started working here. Unlike more other people who will be thrilled to work for the famous model, Yugi just took the job for the great paycheck. He didn't even like Rumiko Nonaka. He thought she was just an over grown spoil brat and if the money wasn't so good, he wouldn't have taken the job.

"Grarl! Are you dozing again?" A hard, groggy voice yelled to Yugi's face.

The young man creak one eye open to see a man in his mid 30th, wearing a similar attire to Yugi, expect he wore a green shirt and black pants and plain white shoes. The same belt as Yugi's belt, hang around the man's wrist. This man name is Seto Gray and he's the head technician, which makes him Yugi's boss.

Yugi closed his eye and said in a mellow voice," Lighten up, old man. There's no need to worry I mean what are the chances that one of this up to date machines will go haywire and do some harm."

Seto began growling angrily and clinched his fists tightly. For three weeks he had he endure this boy with his slick altitude and he was getting pretty sick of it. This boy just didn't understand the dangers of a short out or lousy work.

"Now, listen here, you!" Seto grabbed Yugi by his shirt and lifted him to his feet. "Any lose or bad wire could spell trouble. I have seen what could come of a short in the wires and let me tell you this, it isn't pretty."

"All right, all right," Yugi said lazily. "I'll get my butt in gear. What do you want me to work on?"

"I want you to check out the fan system we're going be using for the next shoot," Seto explained harshly. "We have been getting complaints about it for a while."

"Whatever, old man," Yugi said in a mellow voice and pulled himself free from his boss's grip.

He then lazily walked off to where the fan was with his hand shoved into his pockets. He had to pass the Rumiko's dressing room while on route to the fan and he scowl angrily at the door.

_Stupid, spoiled princess,_ he thought angrily. _If it weren't for your money, l wouldn't even be here._

(Inside the dressing room)

As the finishing touches were being made on Rumiko's hair, she was trying herself busy by looking at an old photo of hers. It was a picture of her family when Rika was about six, before her husband lift her. The picture was taken at the park during a nice sunny day. Rika was on a swing with her parents on each side. Thanks to a glare from the sun, Rumiko's husband face was never capture on picture. Rumiko could care less about that man. She was looking at the image of her smiling daughter.

She still can remember when her daughter use to talk to her about anything. She remembered how Rika used to like spending time with her, but still didn't want to a model. She wanted to do something that kept her active, but mainly she dreamed about being a police officer. Rumiko smiled softly as that old memory.

"Ma'am. Ma'am." Rumiko snapped out of her memories by the soft, French accent of her hair stylist, Sally.

"Yes, Sally, what is it?" the famous model asked with a kind smile.

"It's just that I'm done and it's nearly time for the shoot," the petit, 25 years old said a little nervously.

Sally just had recently started working here and was still a little nervous when she was around Rumiko. The famous model could only smile at that. She's used to seeing this type of stuff all the time. But she had to admit; it was starting to get a little tiring. New staff members were coming and going like the wind.

"Well, then lets not keep the others waiting," Rumiko said kindly.

Sally nodded eagerly and hurried off to tell the other staff members to set everything up. Rumiko smiled at that scene and then turned back to the picture in her hand. She stared at it for a quick second before hanging it up on her mirror. She then stood up and smooth out the dress she was going to be modeling.

The famous model was wearing one of the new dresses from the summer line. It was a simply cream-colored silk dress with a removable coat and a pair of sandals. It hugged Rumiko's body like it was made for her and the sandals were so comfortable, she thought she was bare feet at a sandy beach.

Once she finished smoothing out the wrinkles on her dress, she did one last check-up of her makeup and was pleased that it was prefect. She then hurried out of her dressing room and to the stage. Rumiko got a glaze of the semi large fan that will be used in the shoot. She also could see the new guy, lazily waiting by the fan. She had only meant him once, but from what she gathered, he's quite the jerk.

"Okay, babe, are you ready to show the world what you got?" the photographer named Joey asked rowdy.

Rumiko giggled when she heard that. No matter how many times she heard that, it always sounded funny and Joey has been with her since day one. The famous model nodded her agreement and Joey smiled rowdily.

"Okay, new guy. Start that bad boy up!"

From the corner of her eye, Rumiko could see the new guy nodding his head lazily and reached out with his right hand. He flipped the switched and the fan came to life with a small, faint hum. The fan's blades quickly built up momentum and soon a nice breeze was coming at Rumiko from her right. The wind from the fan wasn't powerful enough to blow the dress around, but it was strong enough to blow Rumiko's loose hair to her side. Lights bombard Rumiko's vision and she took that as her cue. She struck up her best pose that showed off the dress perfectly.

"Oh, that's right, baby!" Joey said rowdy. "That's what I know and love! Now loose the coat! Great! Now pretend you're at sea, waiting for your lost lover to return!"

They went on in this retune for about 20 minutes with Rumiko doing different poses and Joey taking pictures. They stopped for a while so Joey could change out the film in his camera. That's about the time everyone in the building took notice of this strange noise echoing around. They quickly found the source of the noise to be the fan. Seto became very upset when he heard the fan sounding to poorly.

"GRARL! " Seto screamed angrily. "I told you to check that fan!"

Yugi didn't even hear his boss because his ears were plugged into a dick man with the volume turn all the way up. He didn't even notice the noise even though he was near the fan itself.

"MISS NONAKA!" Seto screamed warningly. "Get away from that before it's-"

The middle age man was cut short as the fan suddenly exploded and the famous was thrown off of her feet by the force of the explosion. As she went flying backwards, she could see large shards of the fan blades heading straight towards her.

(With Rika)

Rika stopped dead in her tracks and stared into the sky. She didn't know why, but she had this gut feeling that something bad had just happened to one of her loved ones. She then shook her head and clear away all of that non-sense.

"I really got to stop hanging around Gogglehead so much," She muttered mellow. "I'm picking up his weird feelings."

She looked away from the sky and to her destination, which just happened to be the bakery where said Gogglehead lived. Since Takato had been laid up with his injury, Rika had volunteered to work in the store until Takato was back on his feet. Plus when she was had a break, she would visit with Takato and just hang out.

She walked up to the front door when suddenly her cell phone went off. She took it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello," Rika said.

"Rika," the sobbing voice of her grandmother said.

"Grandma, is something wrong?" Rika asked, getting a little worried.

It was a rare when her grandmother cries, so Rika figure it most be something bad.

"Rika, there's been…been…" Rika could hear her grandmother harsh breathing through her phone and she was starting to get really worried.

"Grandma, please calm down and tell me what's wrong," Rika said calmly.

"There been an accident at your mother's job," Seiko said with her sobbing. "She been badly hurt and in the hospital."

That news hurt Rika harder then a Tankmon running over her foot. Her eyes widened and her phone slowly slipped from her grasps. All that ran through her mind was how could someone get hurt being a stupid super model. It just didn't seem possible to Rika.

"Rika? Rika, are you all right?" Rika was brought back to reality by a soft shook and friendly voice.

Rika slowly turned her head to look into the worried eyes of Mia Matsuki. She had heard the phone hurting the ground and came out to check things out and saw Rika standing there in a daze. It worried the bread maker's wife to see someone like Rika looking so out of character.

"Rika, are you okay?" Mia asked again.

The shock started to set in and Rika was able to process what her grandmother had said to her over her phone.

"Miss Matsuki, you have to drive me to the hospital!" Rika said urgently.

"Why, Rika? What's wrong?" Mia asked, getting a little scared by Rika suddenly out burst.

"There's no time to explain," Rika said rudely. "Just need to get to the hospital. NOW!"

"Hey, what's with all the noise out here," Takehiro Matsuki asked friendly as he joined his wife at the door.

"Please, I need to be taken to the hospital," Rika said in an almost pleading voice. "My mother been hurt."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place," Takehiro said calmly. "Just give us a minute to close up shop and we're take you."

The Matsuki then want about closing the shop as Rika impatiently waited by the door. With each passing moment, she was growing more worry. All she could think about was how could her mother get hurt when she was nothing by a stupid super model?

"Rika, are you okay?" startled, Rika looked toward the hallway and saw Takato.

The young man was wearing a pair of lose fitting sweat pants and his usually shirt. He was looking at Rika in a loving, worrying way.

"There's nothing wrong, Gogglehead, so just go back to bed," Rika said calmly.

Takato just put on his usually goofy smile and walked up to his girlfriend. He suddenly wrapped Rika in a loving embrace.

"Don't worry, Rika, I know and I'm here for you," Takato whispered lovingly into her

At that moment Rika was fighting against a very strong urge just to loose it and cry her heart out. This entire thing seemed to have struck a cord deep within the famous Ice Queen. It felt like that, time when Takato was hurt protecting her. All she wanted to do was cry her heart out, but she kept it on the inside.

"We're ready to go," Mia called softly.

Rika pulled herself away from Takato's loving embraced and look at his mother. She gave the older woman a quick nod. Then the Matsukis and Rika lifted the building and made their way to the family car.

(…)

The ride to the hospital was painfully long for Rika. All she kept thinking about was how could someone get hurt when they're a super model. And despite her calm, casually expression, she worried about how her mother was fairing.

When they finally did reached the hospital, Rika jumped out of the car and rushed into the building. She rudely asked where Rumiko Nonaka was and she was told that her mother was on the 22nd floor. Wasting no time, she rushed over to the nearby opened elevator and pushed her way in. The trip up seemed just as long as the ride to the hospital and Rika's frustration was starting to mix with her worry. Finally when the ride was over and the doors opened, Rika ran out and began scanning the area. She easily spotted her grandmother, talking with a doctor at the far end of the hall. She ran toward the elder with all of her might.

"Grandma!" Seiko turned her head towards Rika as she ran up to her and a sad smile blossom across the elder's face. "How's mom doing? What happened? Is she going to make it?"

"Rika, dear, I don't know myself how you're mother is," Seiko said tiredly.

Rika took a few second to calm herself down. That's when she realized just how tired her grandmother looked. The elder's eyes were red and puffy, no doubt from all the crying she had been doing.

"Okay, what's going then?" Rika asked calmly.

"That's what this good doctor was about to tell me," Seiko replied and both look at the doctor.

The doctor, a man in his early 30th with sandy blonde hair, took a moment to gather his thoughts and choose his words right.

"As I was saying, when the men on call get there, they could Miss Nonaka bleeding severally in several key location throughout the body," the doctor said calmly. "And we also believe that she might have suffer some kind of head injury from when she fell."

"That's fine and all, but how's my mother doing?" Rika asked rudely, giving the doctor one of her famous glares.

The doctor gulped nervously when he saw that glare and trembled lightly. "W-Well, she had lost a lot of blood by the time we got there and we believe only a blood transfusion could save her now, but there's one slight problem."

"And what's that problem?" Rika asked fiercely.

"M-M-Miss Nonaka has a rare blood type and it's hard to find someone with a matching blood type," the doctor replied nervously.

"What about my grandmother?" Rika asked viciously.

"Rika, your mother gets her blood from your grandfather and I don't have the what's needed," Seiko said softly and then let out a tired sigh.

After hearing that, Rika felt her heart sink into a bottomless abyss. What if she never get to set things straight with her mother? What if she never gets to tell her much she loves her? There was too much to deal with and Rika wasn't use to this sort of thing.

"What about Rika?" A familiar asked.

Startled, Rika, her grandmother and the doctor all look to their right and saw Takato and his family getting off the elevator. The Matsuki family walked up to the group and Takato gave Rika his trademark smile.

"Well, what about Rika?" Takato asked the doctor again.

"Hmm," The doctor put his hand on his check in thinking gesture and thought it over for a moment. "It's a slim possibility, but I'll have to check Miss Nonaka's charts."

The doctor then left to check to see if Rika had the needed blood. Rika watched the man leave, a feeling of enclosure inside of her. She felt like the world was closing in on her and couldn't breathe. She needed to get some air.

"I'm going to get some air, call me if you need me," Rika said calmly and walked over to the elevator before anyone could reply.

Takato watched as Rika got onto the elevator, looking at his girlfriend intently. He knew something was wrong with Rika and wanted to help, no matter how many broken bones he would get.

(With Rika)

Rika stared at the afternoon sky, solemnly. She was having a war within herself. Part of her was feeling like this was the worse day of her life. While the other half, just wanted to ignore all of this and leave. It was confusing her more then the time Takato was in hospital.

_What should I do?_ Rika asked herself. _My mom has been a real pain in the neck, but I can't just leave her to die. Not even I'm that cold._

Rika continue to look at the sky, hoping it would give her all the answers she seeks. She still can remember how cold of a person she used to be. She started to wonder if the older Rika would just leave her mother do die?

Then there was the issue with the blood. What if she didn't have the same blood type as her mother? Then she would be forced to watch as she looses another parent.

"Rika, are you okay?"

Startled, Rika looked over her shoulder and saw Takato. He stared at her with sincerity and caring.

"I'm feel, Gogglehead," Rika replied more coldly then she intended too. "I just needed some air, if that's all right with you?"

Takato simply nodded and walked up to Rika. Rika took notice of how close Takato was, but at the moment she didn't mind. She had too much on her plate as it is, and she didn't mind having her special Gogglehead around.

The two just stood there for what seemed like forever. Rika just continue to stare up at the sky, trying not to think about all that had happened today. Takato, on the other hand was different. He kept looking at Rika through the corner of his eye. He was figuring out the best method to approach Rika without getting another broken arm.

"Rika, are you sure you're okay?" Takato asked a little nervously.

Rika let out an exhausted sigh and muttered coldly," Yes, Gogglehead I'm fine."

Takato exhaled his own sigh and decided to try a different approach.

"Rika," Takato said softly. "I know you better then you think. I know you're having a hard time with this and I want you to know that you didn't have to face this along."

The young man braced himself for what was coming next. He was expecting Rika to face him and beat the living day lights out of him. Surprisingly, she did nothing but continue to stare up at the sky. The inner battle that was raging in Rika's heart was reaching its end. Suddenly Rika looked at Takato and he tensed up, preparing himself for the beating that was coming. But Rika surprised her boyfriend again by wrapping her arms around Takato and rested her head on his chest. Takato hesitantly wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's body.

"Gogglehead, I'm…" Rika hesitated as she felt the tears that she has been hiding for so long were threatening to emerge. "…I'm scared. I don't want to see my mother die, but I just don't know what to do."

"Just hope, that's all we can do," Takato spoke softly into Rika's ear.

Rika let a small, sad smile blossom on her lips when she heard that. "You know, Gogglehead, you're a hopeless dreamer."

Takato just smiled as he nodded his agreement. Rika smiled grew ever so slightly from that gesture. It felt good to know that there's still people who cares about her so much.

"I hope I'm not interrupted anything?" A friendly voice asked jokingly.

Startled, the couple snapped their head in the direction of the voice and saw Takehiro's smiling face. They immediately pulled apart, both blushing madly.

"Umm, dad, is there a reason why you're here?" Takato asked nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

Takehiro suddenly turn serious and looked at Rika. "They just told me that you have the same blood type as your mom and want to know if you want to go ahead with it?"

Rika looked at Takato and he smiled supportively. Rika nodded, her decision made. She looked at Takato's father and gave him a quick nodded. She then hurried pass the bread maker and back into the body. Takato just smiled and followed his girlfriend when his father suddenly grabbed his shoulder.

"Takato, there something I need to tell you," Takehiro said seriously.

"Sure, dad, what's wrong?" Takato asked.

"Well, it actually has to do with the family curse and what Rika is about to do," Takehiro replied, his voice lowing slightly.

"Dad, what are you trying to say?" Takato asked, confused by his father's strange behavior.

Takehiro let out a light sigh and began telling his son an old story. Takato listened to his dad's tell, his mouth slightly dropping open. If what he was hearing was right, then Rika could be doing something that will change Rumiko's life.

"Why didn't you tell Rika this?" Takato asked his father confusingly.

"Do you think that would have stopped her?" Takehiro asked seriously

Takato thought it over for a moment and realized that he father was right. Once Rika had set her mind on something, there was no one that could change it.

"You're right, dad," Takato said, smiling softly. "But I'm going to get a beating latter."

Takehiro chuckled humorously at that and ruffled his son's hair. Then father and son entered the building and hurried after the ashy girl ahead of them.

(…)

Memories flashed through the famous model's head as she slowly worked her way back to consciousness. She remembered the fan exploding at her job and she remembered being thrown off her feet by the force of the explosion. She remembered feeling the sharp tips of the broken fan blade piercing through her skin and the feeling of blood oozing out her wounds and down her flesh.

Things became blurry after that. She remembered hearing voices as she fought to stay awake. She remembered hearing that someone else has been hurt. She also remembered hearing the sirens of the ambulance and hearing new voices. But after that everything else was a blank.

Rumiko moaned lightly as she stirred from her slumber. As her mind became more aware, she realized that she was some place dark. She didn't know what it was, but she could feel something wasn't right. She rolled onto her back and stared up at the thing that was covering her. She slowly reached out and touched the thing above her.

_Wait, these are my sheets,_ Rumiko thought as she became more awoke. _But that means I'm home._

"Mom, are you awake?" A familiar voice asked uncertainly.

Rumiko recognized that voice as Rika's voice; only it was slightly higher in pitch. Things were starting to get a little strange for the famous model. First she awoke to find herself covered in sheets that was twice her size and now her daughter sounded like a child.

_What's going on here?_ Rumiko asked herself.

Suddenly the sheets were thrown off of Rumiko and she needed to shield her eyes from the bombardment of light. When her eyes adjusted she removed her hand and looked around. She realized she was in her room, but everything seemed further away and much bigger then they used too.

"How are you feeling, mom?"

Startled, Rumiko snapped her head around to the source of the voice and saw a strange ashy cat, standing on its back legs. This cat was wearing red gloves and it had yellow strips on its tail. But the thing that caught the famous model's eyes were the eyes of the cat. They were the same shade as Rika's eyes. Now that she thought about it, this cat had a lot in common with Rika.

"Umm, mom, this might be a shocker, but it's me, Rika," the cat said nervously.

"What?" Rumiko exclaimed surprisingly as she jumped to her feet. "There's no way you can be Rika!"

Rumiko suddenly gripped her throat in surprised. She just realized her voice sounded very high pitched and more like a child's voice instead the adult voice she was used too. She then became aware of how awkward her hands felt and looked at it. She was surprised to find a paw, wearing similar glove as the cat in front her. But her were a deep yellow. She then noticed that her body wasn't the one of a woman in her prime, but something entirely different.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Rumiko screamed hysterically.

"Mom! MOM!" The cat screamed and shock Rumiko violently. "I know this is weird, but just calm down and I can explain everything."

"Rika? Is that you?" Rumiko asked hysterically.

The ashy cat nodded calmly and took a step away from Rumiko. The famous model realized that ashy cat claiming to be her daughter were the same height as she is. That only added to the poor woman confusion. Rumiko fell into her rear and let out a yelp when she felt something like a tail being sat on.

"Rika, what's going on?" Rumiko asked timidly.

"Rika" sighed and out her paw. "I think it's better if I show you."

Rumiko just nodded. It was better if she just goes among with all of this for the time being. She put her "paw" into "Rika's" paw and the ashy feline help her up. "Rika" lid them to a mirror that has been set up early.

"Well, take a look for yourself," "Rika" said calmly and pointed to the mirror.

Confused, Rumiko did as she was told and looked into the mirror. What she saw nearly caused her to faint. Instead of the tall, prefect figure woman, she was used to seeing, she saw a cute cat with the same shape and figure as the cat standing next to her. The only different between the two felines were the furs, gloves and a few other things.

Rumiko has fur that matches her blonde hair exactly and her gloves were a deep yellow. The strips on her tail and the fur on her the tips of her ears were purple.

"Rika, please tell me this is some kind of dream?" Rumiko asked her daughter hysterically.

Rika sigh deeply and took a set like a cat. "I wish this was, but it isn't. I have been like this for a few mouths."

"A FEW MOUTHS?" Rumiko exclaimed in surprised. "But how did you get like this in the first place? How did this happens to me for that matter?"

Rika let out another deep sigh and looked towards the mirror. "You know that stupid Gogglehead I have been hanging out lately?"

"Yes," Rumiko said, nodding. "Takato was his name, wasn't it?"

Rika nodded and said," Yeah, well it seems that his family goes this stupid curse when they turned 14…"

As Rika began her story, she thought back to that fateful moment that lead up to this.

(Flashback)

Rika had just given the blood that was needed to save her mother's life and was feeling a little light headed. She felt like she could sleep for a year. She was close to nodding off when…

"…Umm, Rika, are you awoke?" Takato asked nervously. "They said I can come in."

Rika dozily looked at her boyfriend and would have noticed how truly nervous he was if she wasn't so fluffy in the head.

"If you're here to tell me that I did a good job, save it for another time," she said sarcastically.

She turned her head away from Takato and closed her eyes. She tired to go to sleep, but she was rudely shook awoke.

"I know this isn't the time, but there something really important I need to tell you," Takato said calmly.

Rika opened her eyes and turned her head back to Takato.

"This better be good, Gogglehead or you're going be my new scratching post," Rika said threateningly.

Takato laughed nervously and said," Hey, I thought as much."

"Well, don't keep me waiting," Rika said commandingly.

She was already getting annoyed by all of Takato's stalling keeping her awake. Takato took a deep sigh and took a seat next to Rika's bed.

"Well, my dad just told me that though we don't infect people after the week we're stuck as a cat, the curse still exist in the blood," Takato said slowly.

"And that's has to do with me in what way?" Rika demanded sarcastically.

Takato took another deep sigh and said," Well, he said that since it still exist in the blood, that if the blood of a curse victim was to be put into another, it still reacted and turn that person into a cat like the victim."

It took a minute for Rika's cloudy mind to process that. But when it did, a bomb want off.

"Are you saying, that…" Rika hasty got up, which was a bad move because she felt dizzy.

Takato helped back onto her back and waited. It took a moment for Rika head to stop spinning.

"Are you saying my mom is going to be like us?" Rika asked dizzily and Takato nodded. "Why didn't he tell me this before?"

Takato sigh again and replied," Well, my family has gotten to know you pretty good."

"And what does that mean, Gogglehead?" Rika asked threateningly.

"Well, we know when you sent your mind on something, there's no changing it," Takato replied nervously.

Rika look at the ceiling, taking this all in. Takato nervously waited for Rika to say something. He thinking that Rika was planning ways to torment him.

"Gogglehead, when that arm of yours is better, remain me to break it again and use your face as a scratching post," Rika said coldly.

"Yeah, I thought as much," Takato said sheepishly.

"How long?" Rika asked seriously.

"Huh?" Takato looked at his girlfriend in confusion.

"How long before she changes, you stupid Gogglehead?" Rika asked rudely.

"Oh, well, he thinks three days because that's how long it took his mom to change," Takato replied sheepishly.

_Three days,_ Rika thought, staring up at the ceiling. _If that's true, will she been released before then?_

"Umm, Rika?" Takato asked timidly.

"What is it now, Gogglehead?" Rika asked coldly.

"Well, my dad said that during those days, the person will be pretty loopy and out of it," Takato replied timidly.

"Are you done, Gogglehead?" Rika asked coldly.

Takato at a loose for words just nodded his head timidly and stood up. He then lifted with only waving good-bye. Rika stared up at the ceiling, thinking all of this over. If it was true, then she'll have a hand full. And what if Takato was wrong and she changes immediately? Then how could Rika and her family live as normal humans? For that matter, how could Takato's family live out the rest of their lives without being turned into research material?

There were to many questions and Rika was to light headed to answer them. So, she turned onto her side and closed her eyes, quickly falling into a light slumber.

(End Flashback)

"So, you're telling me, I have been out of it for nearly three days?" Rumiko asked, looking in awe as the familiar, yet alien things around her.

"That's about it," Rika replied calmly.

The two were-Gatomons were now on route to the kitchen after smelling something really good coming from it. By now, Rumiko had gotten over her shock and were staring at everything in awe. She had to admit it was strange and a little existing to see things for a different point of view. Things that once seemed so close and easy to reach now seemed like buildings that were beyond reach.

"Umm, Rika can ask something?" Rumiko asked hesitantly.

"What is it mom?" Rika asked a little harshly.

"How did you get use to this?" Rumiko asked.

Rika stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the ground. She had told her mother about Takato's family curse, but she didn't really explain how she got cursed herself. She didn't want to tell how she willingly allowed herself to get curse, so she could be with Takato. Mainly because she didn't want her mother to make a big deal out of this, like she does with everything else.

"Rika, are you okay?" Rika looked up into the concerned eyes of her mother.

"Yeah, I just fine," Rika remained calmly and then hurried ahead of her mother.

Rumiko watched as her daughter hurried off to the kitchen. She wasn't as dense as her daughter made her out to be. She knew something was going on between her daughter and Takato. But in these past few years since getting closer to Rika, she had learned to back off a little and let things just come.

"Hey, slow pock!" Rika called to her mother. "If you don't get your rear in gear, or I'll eat your breakfast before you."

"Coming!" Rumiko called back and got down on all fours.

It still amazes her of how quickly she adjusted to this new body of hers. It was like she was born to this body and knew how to use it since day one. She could hear better and smell things from a further distance. She also felt lighter and more balanced. She also felt powerful and stronger then she use too.

It actually gave her a sense of freedom she hasn't experienced in a long time. It actually felt good to feel this sense of freedom. It was like rediscovering a missing toy from your childhood and remembering all the good times you had with it.

Rumiko reached her daughter and the two continue on to the kitchen. The second they entered the kitchen, the blonde Gatomon was overwhelmed by the intense smell of pancakes and syrup. Her mouth began watering when she saw all the food and she realized just how hunger she truly was. She rushed up to the table and looked for her fork and knife. She frowned when she didn't see any. She looked towards her daughter for help and was shocked to see her daughter eating like an animal.

"Umm, Rika don't you think it's little primal, eating like that?" the model asked uneasily.

Rumiko's new acute hearing suddenly picked faint chuckling. Using her new body's natural instincts, she was able to home in on the sound and found it coming from the kitchen.

"You can come out now, I can hear you," Rumiko couldn't help but smirk as the person emerged from her hiding spot.

Rumiko's mother smiled softly as she took a seat in between the two felines and set her plate of pancakes down on the table. Rumiko watched with a frown as her mother cut her pancakes and put the piece into her mouth.

"Umm, mom where's silverware?" Rumiko asked.

Seiko chuckled, swallowed her food and said lightly," Rumiko do you actually think you hold anything with those?"

Rumiko looked at her paws and quickly realized that her mother was right. She couldn't hold anything with these paws she now had.

"But, I can't eat without utensils and I really hunger," Rumiko whined.

Rika let out a frustrated sigh and then said grumpy," You're a cat, so eat like one!"

"But I don't want to get this beautiful fur dirty," Rumiko whimpered as she looked at her blonde fur.

Rika let out another sigh, but this time it was more irritated then anything else. No matter what shape or form she was in, her mother would be just that, her mother. In a way, it was good knowing that her mother wasn't to effect by all of this.

Rumiko was admiring her soft and silky her new fur was, when something clicked in her mind.

"Umm, Rika, can we change back?" she asked hesitantly.

Rika stared at her mother with a cocked eyebrow. How could she ask such an obvious question after listening to story? Rika stared at her mother for a few more moment before shaking her head and letting out a light sigh. Rumiko had watched her daughter in confusion, wondering what she had said wrong. Seiko on the other hand, just chuckled whole-heartedly, reached out and scratched behind her feline-like daughter's left ear. Rumiko quickly was overcome with an overwhelming since of pleasure and she sub-consciously began purring softly.

"Rumiko, if you remember we have seen Rika as a human long after Halloween," the elder said knowingly.

Seiko then pulled her hand away and let her daughter come to her senses. As Rumiko regained control of her feline instincts, her mother's words sunk in. She had seen a human Rika, walking around the house pretty time. But Rika was a different story then Rumiko herself. But that doesn't mean she wouldn't give it a try.

"How do I change back?" Rumiko asked her daughter timidly.

"Just picture your normal body and let the rest come," Rika said off handedly and took a large bit out of her pancake.

_Just picture my body,_ Rumiko thought hesitantly. _I can do that._

The famous model turned feline got a few steps away from the table. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She instantly saw her ordinary human body right before her mind's eye. She could see her oil free skin, her long, fine hair and the figure she works so hard to keep slim. She mental reached for it and this strange tingling sensation going through her body. She yelp in surprise and snapped opened her eyes, losing the image of her normal, human body.

"What happened?" Rumiko asked, looking at her daughter for help.

Rika let out another irritated sigh and muttered off handedly," You broke your concentration. I know its can be a little strange, but you have to bear with it."

Rumiko stared at her daughter in shock. How could someone talk about changing one shape like it was nothing? Rumiko realized at the moment how truly different her daughter was then herself. It was like truly seeing her daughter for the first time and it was weird.

"Well, are you going to give it another go or just stare at me for the rest of the day?" Rika asked sarcastically.

"Okay, okay, I'm going," Rumiko replied and closed her eyes again.

The blonde feline once again pictured her human body and reached for it. She felt that tinkling sensation again, but this time, she blocked it out to the best of her abilities. She suddenly felt herself rising up, like she was being airlifted from a danger zone. Her skin burned as her fur retracted into her flesh. The top of her head felt like it was being pinch by several people as her ears shrunk into the flesh. Finer bones grew out from her paws and attached themselves to her claws. Her claws themselves thin out into flesh and surrounded the bones. Her back paws thinned out and became slightly longer as they became feet. Her mouth pushed in and stretched out sideway. Her wickers shrunk into her lips and ears grew out from the side of her head. Finally her tail snapped into her spiral cord and with that, Rumiko had resumed her human form. Fading scars were around Rumiko's body, but they were healing at a rather quick rate.

_So that how it goes,_ Rika thought in amazement.

Rika has always been slightly curious about how the transformation want. But she had never really had been bored enough to watch herself change and she knew she couldn't get Takato to change in front of her. But now that she had experience it first hand, she had to admit it was a little overwhelming.

Rumiko opened her eyes and looked at her human hands. A relieved smile blossom across her face when she saw her hands and then without thinking ran them across her body. It felt good to feel her well-kept body beneath her smooth hands. It felt so good, she felt like crying.

Rika and Seiko just shook their heads and resumed their breakfast. The famous model stood there, lost in the fact that she had her human body, letting out soft moans as her hands caress around her breast. It quickly got on the ashy Gatomon's nerves.

"Mom! If you're hunger, sit down and eat," Rika said in irritation.

Rumiko opened her eyes and instantly stopped what she was doing. She looked at her daughter with an embarrassed smile and want to get herself some silverware. Seiko watched as her daughter entered the small kitchen and then leaned over to her feline granddaughter.

"Rika, why don't you mother have a cute tail ring like you?" the elder asked curiously.

Rika looked up from her pancakes at her grandmother, chewing her food slowly as she thought it over. She had also noticed that her mother didn't have a tail ring and only one thing that came to mind.

"Well, I think it's because I'm a tamer and mom isn't," Rika replied casually.

Seiko stared at her granddaughter in confusion. She really didn't get the meaning behind Rika's words. Rika noticed the look in her grandma's eyes and realized she didn't get it.

The ashy digimon let out a lit sigh and said," You know that digivice I have." Seiko nodded and Rika continued. "Well when I change it changes into my tail ring."

"Oh, I see," Seiko said gently and want back to her breakfast.

Rumiko emerged from the kitchen with silverware and took her seat again. She began inhaling her breakfast almost as fast as Rika was. Rika watched her mother, a little shocked. It was the first time she ever seen her looking so out of character. She quickly shook it off, remembering that her mother has been out like a light for nearly three days and was only natural for someone to be so hunger.

The three females finished the rest of their meal in an uneasy silence. Rika was expecting her mother to begin asking all kinds of questions, but Rumiko was to busy eating to ask anything, despite all the questions that has been building since she awoke. Seiko was the only one who seemed to be at ease. Rika quickly finished off her pancakes and decided it was time to go before her mother finished her meal.

"I better get ready for school," Rika stated in a monotone voice and got down on all fours.

The ashy feline then hurried out of the room before anyone else could say otherwise. Rumiko looked up from her mean and watched as her daughter fled down the hall, her minding wonder. There was so much she wanted to ask, so much she wanted to know. An idea suddenly began taking shape in the model's head and couldn't help but smile at it. She then went back to her meal, thinking about what the night may bring.

(That night)

The day quickly gave way to the night and the creatures of the night came out to play. At the Nonaka household, Rika was trying to sneak away before her mother found her. She wanted to see her Gogglehead, but she didn't want her mom triggering along.

When she had told her story to her mother, she had changed a few parts. She had changed the part about willingly getting marked because she wanted to be there for Takato. She had said that she startled Takato and he accidentally marked her.

In all reality, Rika wasn't comfortable with the idea of telling her mother about being in a semi relationship with someone. Part of the reason why she kept it such a secret was because she knew how giddy her mom would get from the news and would broadcast it to everything they knew. Another reason was because it made Rika feel special having Takato all to herself and she wanted to keep that way until she was comfortable enough to say it out in the open.

The ashy feline-like digimon was using her stealth like movements to tiptoe across the rooftops. Rika had only hope that her mother had tired herself out when she want back to work. She was half away across the roof to the front gate when her digimon instinct informed her that she wasn't along. Her body tensed as her digimon survival instinct kicked in and mixed with her own human instinct.

"Are you going somewhere on a school night, young lady?" a familiar asked voice playfully.

Rika relaxed her body as she let out an irritated sigh. Why did you she thinks she could escape her mother with all that has happened to her? With another irritated sigh she turn around and faced her mother. Rumiko was also in her Gatomon form and wearing something that shimmers in the moonlight.

"Mom, what are you wearing?" Rika asked as her mother ran up to her.

"Oh, you mean this?" Rumiko asked, showing her daughter the collar she wore. It looked costumed made and had jewels around it. It also had similar patterns like Rika's tail ring. "It's just something I had made for myself. Isn't it wondrous?"

Rika sighed as her mother began displaying her new collar to no one. She knew no matter what form or shape was in, Rumiko Nonaka would always be herself.

"Mom, aren't you tired from all the work you have to catch up on?" Rika asked in mock sincerity.

"Am I, but for some reason I'm feeling restless," Rumiko said in a thinking tone.

Rika stared at her mother suspiciously. She knew from experience that this body did tend to make one restless, but there was something that made the ashy feline suspicion. She knew her mother wanted something, but didn't feel like getting into it at the moment.

"Well, why do you go and sleep it off?" Rika suggested, her suspicious appearing in her voice.

Rumiko put on a sweet smile and a groan escape from the back of Rika's throat. Rika knew when her mother wears that smile it means that she wanted something from Rika.

"Well, I was thinking since we miss mothers day, we could hang out tonight?" Rumiko asked sweetly.

"I don't know, mom?" Rika said calmly, looking away. "You sure you're up for this?"

"This new body of my makes me feel like a million bucks," Rumiko said, filled with enthusiasm. "Plus I really like hanging out with my only daughter."

Rika looked at her mother from the corner of her eye. If there was one thing this unusual mother and daughter share was a stubborn streak longer then the entire county of Japan. She knew that no matter how hard she tries, she wouldn't get her mother off her back. So, she decided it was better to let her mother tag along for a while.

Rika let out a light sigh and looked at her mother. "All right, mom, if you really want to, we can hang for a little while."

A big smile blossom across the model's face and she ran up to her daughter. She quickly wrapped Rika in a loving hug before the ashy feline could think.

"Thank you, Rika," Rumiko said in a really, really happy voice.

"Mom, mind letting go of me now?" Rika asked in a monotone voice.

"Oh," Rumiko let her daughter go and looked at her with a sheepish smile. "Sorry, got up in the moment."

"Right," Rika said, keeping her voice monotone and looked away. "I always like to have a little mid night snack when I go out, if that's okay with you?"

"You're the one who been a cat longer, so I follow," Rumiko said happily.

Rika just sigh and shook her head. She could tell this is going to be one long night. And she wouldn't get to see her special little Gogglehead either. The ashy Gatomon looked at the blonde Gatomon and saw the child enthusiasm beaming in her eyes and knew she this was going to be in for one long night.

Rika got down on all fours and dash across the rooftop. Rumiko eagerly followed her daughter. From somewhere close, an all to familiar figure watched the two were-Gatomons from the shadows. This figure was watching the mother and daughter out of a request asked by someone else familiar.

(…)

"Wait, this place looks familiar," Rumiko said in thought, looking around the area.

The two were digimon were close to Takato's family bakery, currently a few block away from the building. Rika has said that her mother could tag along, but she didn't say for how long. The ashy Gatomon was already busy at work, formulating a plan to loose her mother and get to Takato's place.

"Mom, this is place just three blocks from Gogglehead's store," Rika replied in a monotone voice without looking at her mother.

"Oh, right. What are we doing here again?" Rumiko asked lightly.

Rika let out an irritated sigh and looked at her mother. "This is the place where I go for my mid-night snack before I hang out with Gog-um that stupid gogglehead that gave me this stupid curse." Rika had stopped herself before she had called Takato Gogglehead instead of stupid gogglehead.

Rumiko looked at her daughter curiously. Despite what her daughter thinks, she had known that something was going on with Rika. She had her suspicion that she was dating someone secretly, but like another good mother, she kept her nose out of her daughter's private life.

Rika lid her mother to the back of a local restaurant and Rumiko could immediately smell the delicious aroma of fried rice She suddenly heard her stomach let out a growl and was confused as to why? The famous model was still a little unfamiliar with her new body and didn't know that a digimon needs to eat more then a human does.

Rika looked at her mother and couldn't help but grin at her mother's clueless expression. She still could remember the first time she ate as a digimon and she knew from experience how hunger a digimon could get. But Rika was enjoying watching her mother trying to figure out her new body.

"Now, listen," Rika, said in a commanding voice. "The guy who runs this place thinks I'm just a unusual cat and I don't want him to have heart attack from cats talking all of a sudden."

Rumiko nodded her understanding and got down on all fours. She then surprised her daughter by meowing like a cat. She couldn't help but grin like Rika when she saw the shocked expression on her daughter's face. She was quite proud of her acting and it looks like it was paying off.

Rika stared at her mother in shocked. She couldn't believe her mother just pulled off a prefect meow without a hitch. It had taken Rika a few tries to pull off that sound, but doing it out of boredom didn't help matters either.

Rika quickly shook off her shock and got down on all fours and then walked into an alleyway. Rumiko followed her daughter without hesitation. The two unusual felines walked to the back of the alley where a man in his mid forties, was dumping some trash into a dumpster.

The man wore the trademark clothing of a head chef and his graying hair was kept from his eyes by a hair net. There were light wrinkles under his eyes and the flesh around his jaw was tight to the bone.

Rika walked up to the old man, while Rumiko stayed behind, curious to see what her daughter was up too. The ashy Gatomon strolled over to the old cook and took a moment. The famous model could see how much irritation was reflected in her ashy twin's eyes.

Rika let out a silent sigh and looked up at cook. She always felt dirty anytime she does this, but her digimon appetite was something she couldn't ignore. So, she swallowed her pride and did what needed to be done. She began brushing up against the old cook's leg, while purring affectionately.

When Rumiko saw that, her mouth literately dropped to the ground. She would have never figure her own tomboy daughter to do something like purring so affectionately. But then again this has been one crazy week.

The old chef looked down at the ashy feline, rubbing against his legs and a gentle smile spread across his face. He got down on his right knee and reached under Rika's neck. He began scratching her chin softly and Rika went into a series of uncontrolled purring.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite customer," the chef spoke in a gentle, humor filled tone.

Rumiko took that as her cue and came into the light. When the chef saw the second unique feline shyly come towards him, his smile grew gentler. He slowly reached out his free hand and put it under Rumiko's chin. Rumiko was soon overcome with an overwhelming sense of pleasure and she was so purring like her daughter.

"And I see you brought a friend with you," the chef said, looking at Rumiko. "And she just as beautiful too."

Rumiko felt an embarrassing blush spread beneath her fur. It was the first time she has been committed in her "cursed" state. It felt good to have someone think you're beautiful, no matter what form you were in. To the famous model, it felt like she was being admires by her countless fans.

The old chef stopped scratching the two uniquely colored felines and stood up. Rumiko was a little sad that it has stopped so suddenly, while Rika was glad it was over. Now she knew it was time for the real reason while she was here in the first place.

"Hey, Ranma! Bring out a double doze of our favorite night time costumer favorite meal!" The chef called softly into opened door.

"Coming right up, pops!" a young, raspy voice replied from within the store.

Rumiko could hear something going on in the store with her acute hearing and also picked up the faint scent of shrimp. About a minute later, 18 year old stepped outside. This Ranma was easily the old chef's son. They shared the same jaw line; there was a few things that set them apart. While the old chef had graying hair, Ramma hair was raven black and kept in a small ponytail. And the young man has chestnut eyes, while his father had emblem green eyes.

The young man set the plate he was carrying on a homemade table that his father had set up. Rumiko's mouth began to water as her digimon hunger began forcing it way to the surface. Pulp fried shrimp covered in golden brown rice, covered the plate's surface. It was also smothered in tangy sauce that just begged to be eaten. The famous model unconsciously moved towards the shrimp. Before she knew what was happening, she was facedown in the plate, inhaling the shrimp like a twister swallowing up a house.

The old chef chuckled humorously and kneeled next to Rika. "I see you're friend isn't shy when it came to her appetite."

_If you only knew,_ Rika thought dryly as she walked over table to get some food before her mother's inhaled the entire dish.

The chef and his son lifted the two unique felines to their meal and returned to their diner to finish the clear up. Mother and daughter were silent as their ate. Rika was still busy at work, formulating a plan to ditch her mother and see her special Gogglehead. Rumiko on the other hand, was to busy woofing her meal down to notice anything.

Rika finished her meal before her mother did and walked over to the diner backdoor. She let out a faint, pleading meow into the diner. Seconds later, Ranma poked his head through the archway, smiling like his father.

"I know what you want, Wildcat," the young man said humorously and took a bucket from behind the archway.

He set the bucket next to Rika and went back inside without another word. Once Rika was sure he was gone, she stood up on her back legs. She peeked into the bucket to see fresh spring water and smile faintly. She then dipped her paws into the bucket and scoop out a hand full of water. Then without hesitation, she slashed the water into her face. She did this several time to wash out all of the sauce out of her fur. After that, she did a quick scan of her fur and was glad that she didn't have any knots to work out. She hated to get knots out of her fur. It could sting a little and with her mother around, she didn't feel like acting famine.

Rika was just finishing up clearing her face, when she something from the corner of her eye. She looked at the direction that she saw an old building and wondered why it seems to strike a memory with her? She then remembered that across the street is an old shop that was long ago bought by some old man who liked to collected useless junk. The old goat was paranoid and was afraid someone would break into his store and steal of all of his stuff. So to fix this problem, he got a pit bull to watch the store at night or when he was away, collecting. A devilish grin spread across the ashy Gatomon's face as a plan quickly took root.

"Hey, mom!" Rika said in a whispered that no human could pick up.

The famous model's ears twitched as she picked up on Rika's message. She looked up at her daughter curiously. Drips of sauce fell from her blonde coat of fur. She opened her mouth to reply, but Rika quickly stopped that.

"Don't talk so loud!" she said in a harsh whisper. "Just whisper, I will pick it up."

"Okay," Rumiko replied.

"Come here, I want to show you something," Rika told her mother.

Rumiko just nodded and began walking over to her daughter. She noticed the bucket of water and decided to clear up, first. She did the same routine as her daughter and within seconds all of the sauce was wished clear off. She then proceeded to her daughter's side.

"What is it, dear?" the model asked curiously.

Rika looked at her mother with a playful grin. Now Rumiko may not be the best mother in the world, two worlds for that matter, but she knew when her daughter grins like that, it usually means something is about to happen. She still could remember one time when that grin had appeared on Rika's face.

It was only two years ago that Rika and Rumiko were out shopping and Rika decided to ditch her. She had given her that grin and said she needed to go to the bathroom. Rumiko let her go, not knowing at the time that she had sneaked out the store and want to a movie. Rumiko had spent three hours waiting for Rika to come out. She didn't know until later that her daughter had ditched her.

"Oh, I just want to have some fun and I feel like inventing you with me," Rika said with just a hint of mischievousness in her voice.

The ashy feline then ran across the street before her mother could get a word in. Rumiko followed hesitantly. Rika dashed to the side of the building and jumped into a bunch of stick boxes, not noticing how wobbly they were. She could spot the pit bull easily. It was tied to a small wooden spike with a leach just long enough that it could circle around the back door and the small fence that blocked the alleyway. Rika had often wondered how the old man was able to keep that thing around. Even with the fence the old man put around, the dog was still as loud as Kazu and Kanta when Ryo was around.

Rumiko caught up to her daughter and joined her on the boxes. The boxes began tilting, but the two feline used their sharp reflects to maintain their balance.

"Rika, what are we doing here?" Rumiko asked as she looked at the dog fearfully.

Rika flashed her mother her grin again, but this time it was more devilish then playful. Rumiko fear grew by ten times when she saw that grin. She had this sinking feeling something bad was about to happen.

"I like to do this when I'm bored," Rika said a little devilishly.

She then jumped from the boxes, causing them to start to wobble again. Rumiko fought to regain her balance and quickly jumped over to the fence just as the boxes fell over. She looked at the boxes as they toppled over and sighed in relief. Rumiko then looked at her daughter, hoping to found out what they were doing here?

Rika fleshed her mother that grin and said simply," Watch."

The ashy Gatomon then turn around and leaned over, so her tail was in reach of the pit bull. The dog saw it and instantly thought of it as an intruder and went to attack it. Rika pulled her tail up just before the dog sunk it jaws into it. Rumiko jumped a good inch in the air when the dog began barking and sneering. A primal fear of dogs began swilling up in the famous model and it took everything she had to calm it down.

"Try it, it's fun," Rika said in a mock cheerful voice with her grin growing bigger.

Rumiko looked at the enrage pit bull, then at her daughter and back at the dog. She felt that fear of dogs surfacing against her mind and she once again push it aside. She didn't like what was going on and a strange feeling told her something was about to happen.

"I don't know about all of this, dear," Rumiko said hesitantly.

"Not a scaredy cat, are we?" Rika asked tauntingly.

The ashy Gatomon put her tail in for another go. That's when something bad happened. The spike that held the dog's leash was up rooted just enough that it was able to grab Rika's tail before she could pull it up. Rika let out a small hiss as she felt the dog's teeth sink into her tail.

The dog pulled on Rika's tail in an attempt to drag the cat-like digimon down. Rika quickly grabbed ahead of the fence and held on for dear life. She wiggled her tail about, hoping to free it, but the dog had a firm lock on it and wasn't going to let it go any time soon. Rika was over come with her feline fears of dogs and couldn't think straight or she might have been able to get herself out of this mass.

RIKA!" Rumiko could only watch with growing fear as her daughter began losing her grip. She did the only thing that came to mind at the moment and she step onto her daughter's paw to keep them from slipping any further. Rika let out another hiss as more pain was added to the pain she was currently experiencing.

Something then suddenly came over the famous model at that moment. It was like her motherly instinct of protecting her child and the digimon instinct of protecting it's over kind mixed, becoming one and she found a new strength. A tingling sensation suddenly erupted in the blonde Gatomon's right paw and she felt the digimon instinct took over.

"Diamond paw!" Rumiko threw her right paw out in front of her and a stream of diamond shards came flying out of the paw.

The diamond shards hit the ground to the right of the dog, spooking it. The pit bull let go of Rika's tail and hurried back to its doghouse, located near the backdoor. The two cat-like digimon want flying from having Rika's tail freed so suddenly, while crying out. Luckily they feline instincts kicked in and both flipped their bodies around, so their back paws were facing the wall. They rebounded off the wall and landed in the pile of boxes they had caused to fall earlier.

The two were-digimons got onto all four as they caught their breath. As the tension of the moment began settling in, they made eye content. Rika could tell her mother had something on her mind that she wanted to say, but was to busy with catching her breath. Suddenly the ashy Gatomon began laughing for no apparent reason.

Rumiko looked at her daughter, wondering if she had lost her mind. But then, she began giggling as she realized what was so funny. She quickly picked up momentum and it wasn't long before she was laughing like her daughter.

The unique mother and daughter pair stood there for the longest time, laughing off the terrible event they just experienced. As they began calming, their laughter died down to giggles, and then mumbles chuckles until they stopped all together. They were once again catching their breath as Rika looked at her mother, grinning like no tomorrow.

"Man, now was that a blast or what, mom?" the ashy Gatomon exclaimed rowdily.

Rumiko looked at her daughter, glaring slightly. Rika just smiled an out of character smile, hoping that her mother wasn't mad with her. Rumiko did the opposite that her daughter was thinking.

The blond Gatomon threw herself at her ashy twin and wrapped her in a tight, loving embrace. Rika, taken surprise by the sudden action, didn't know how to react. She looked at awkwardly at her mother, still confused by all of this.

"I was scared…" Rumiko whispered solemnly. "…More scared then when you fought the D-reaper."

"Mom…"Rika could only look at her mother in shock as she broke into tear. This may haven't been the first, but she just realized how much of a jerk she has been. Her mother just wanted to spend some time with her and all she wanted to do was spend time with her stupid Gogglehead. Was she really that selfish?

Rika slowly wrapped her arms around her now sobbing mother and began purring in soft rhythm to calm her down. After several moments, Rika's purring succeeded in calming her mother down.

"I'm sorry, mom," Rika said sincerely. "It's just that I wanted to do something with someone else."

"Really?" Rumiko asked, instantly changing from sad to curious at the drop of a dime. "You know I always thought there was something going on. So, who's the lucky boy?"

"Lets take things one step at a time, shall we?" Rika asked seriously, putting her paws on her hips.

"Okay," Rumiko replied happily. "And why didn't you just tell me you wanted some time along?"

"You're not exactly one to take no for an answer," Rika replied in a semi playful tone.

"Then I guess, I learned from the best," Rumiko said humorous voice, grinning from ear to ear.

"Right," Rika muttered sarcastically.

Then the two "cursed" females looked at each other directly in the eye and suddenly broke out laughing. They whole hearted laughter rain out from the alley, filing the night air with the joyous music. After a moment more, they regain control of themselves and halted their laughter.

Rumiko looked at her daughter with cheerful smile and said," Will, I'm better be heading home."

"Sure you can find it?" Rika asked jokingly.

Rumiko just chuckled heartedly and replied," I'm sure this old kitty cat can find her way around." She then got down on all fours and jumped up, reaching the rooftop in one try.

Rika watched as her mother ran across the rooftops of buildings like a pro. She felt surprisingly pleased and relieved at the same time. She had only known that one day her "little" secret would come out. But she would never have guessed it would come out with a twin following it. In the end, it had helped more then when the D-reaper attacked.

Rika all of these useless thought go way and muttered," Man, I can't wait to see Gogglehead's face when I tell him this."

She then dropped down to all fours and hurried out of the alley. She scooted across street and hurried over to the Matsuki bakery, secretly eager to spend some time with the person who gave her this wonderful gift.

From high above the ashy digimon, the figure from earlier emerged from the shadows. The figure in truth was no other then Renamon, Rika's digimon partner and part time second mother. She had watched the entire thing unfold and was quit pleased with how things turned out.

She watched with a smile, as Rika hurried to her "boyfriend's" house, noticing the extra spring in her step. The humanoid fox looked up at the building, her smile growing ever so slightly.

"Thank you, Takato," Renamon whispered into the night air. "It seems you have once again done something that I couldn't. And for that, you have my gratitude."

With that said, the fox-like digimon melded back into the shadows to watch her partner with a motherly eye.

(…)

Me: Okay, I really sorry about this being so late, but something really bad came up.

Rika (Angry): And what would that be, Space for Brains?

Me (Snapping): WELL EXCISE ME, YOU ROYAL PAIN IN THE BACK SIDE! BUT MY GRANDMOTHER FELL ILL AND WAS HOSPITALIZED! SO, I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE WRITING MUCH DURING THAT TIME! IS THAT OKAY WITH YOU?

Rika: Yeah it's okay, but not with your stories.

Me (Settling down and sighing): Well let's let the reader decided that. Send some reviews and tell me which was the better story.


End file.
